First Love
by Tsunayoshi.ciel
Summary: Tahun demi tahun mereka bersama. bertemu, menjadi teman hingga timbulah rasa suka di dalam diri mereka. tapi siapa sangka, rasa suka itu harus berakhir dengan perpisahan/ Yunho X Jaejoong / YunJae / enjjoy minna :D


**6th**

Yunho yang sedang bersantai-santai dikamar nya, tiba-tiba di panggil oleh eomma nya di bawah.

" Yunho, Yunho sayang kemari sebentar! " Teriak eomma nya dari bawah. Dengan sigap Yunho turun kebawah untuk menemui eomma nya .

" Tolong antarkan makanan ini ke rumah sebelah. Eomma dengar tetangga baru kita sudah datang beberapa hari yang lalu" jelas Eomma nya.

" Tetangga baru ? Apa mereka baru saja sampai kesini ? " Tanya Yunho menerima bingkisan berupa makanan dari Eomma nya.

" Tidak. Mereka sudah sampai kesini beberapa hari yang lalu. Kau tidak keberatan kan mengantarkan makanan ini ke tetangga baru itu ? " Tanya tersenyum ramah dengan Yunho. Yunho mengangguk setelah Eomma nya mengelus kepala nya, Yunho segera pergi ketempat Eomma nya maksud.

Tapi sebelum Yunho membuka pintu utama, ketukan pintu pun terdengar sepertinya ada tamu ' siapa ?'. Tanya batin Yunho meraih gagang pintu itu dan segera membuka nya.

" Annyeong " sapa tamu itu membungkuk hormat. Yunho melihat orang itu membalas bungkukan itu, ia tidak mengenalnya sama sekali, siapa dia ?

" Apa orangtua mu ada ? " Tanya nya ramah disertai senyuman di wajah bibi itu.

" Ada kok, silahkan masuk " ajak Yunho membiarkan tamu tersebut masuk.

" Eomma, ada tamu!" Panggil Yunho menghampiri Eomma nya.

" Ahh, kau tetangga baru itu ya ? " Tanya Eomma Yunho menghampiri Yunho dan tamu itu .

Eomma Yunho mempersilahkan mereka untuk duduk di ruang tamu. Yunho yang tadi nya disuruh Eomma nya untuk mengantarkan makanan, jadi tidak jadi karena penasaran dengan bibi itu. Apa lagi bibi itu bersama seorang laki-laki cantik yang memeluk bibi itu karena malu. Eh, Cantik ?-

" Perkenalkan, nama ku Kim Taeyoen dan ini anak ku Kim Jaejoong " salam Nyonya Kim. Tapi saat nyonya Kim memperkenalkan nama mereka. laki-laki itu atau Kim Jaejoong menyembunyikan wajahnya di balik tubuh Eomma nya.

Yunho yang melihatnya tersenyum maklum, walau Yunho masih berumur 6tahun, tapi sikapnya yang dewasa mengikuti sifat Appanya. Jaejoong pasti malu melihat Yunho.

Mereka pun duduk di ruang tamu " Ne. Kami baru saja selesai mengemas barang-barang kami. kami ingin menyapa warga-warga disini supaya akrab " jelas bibi itu ramah.

" Ne. Anak ku baru saja ingin mengirimkan sesuatu untuk kalian " kata Eomma Yunho sambil menyerahkan bingisan yang Yunho taruh di meja.

" Yunho, kamu ajak Jaejoong main di kamar mu ya ? " Kata Eomma nya. Yunho mengangguk dan menghampiri Jaejoong.

Tapi karena kelihatan nya Jaejoong pemalu maka nya Jaejoong memeluk erat Eomma nya.

". Joongie, jangan takut. Kau main sama dia ya? " kata Eomma nya. Tapi dijawab dengan gelengan serta wajah yang merenggut.

Yunho beranjak dari duduk nya dan segera menghampiri mereka. Jaejoong yang menyadari Yunho mendekat, langsung memeluk Eomma nya erat. Takut+malu menatap teman baru nya.

Dengan percaya diri Yunho menggengam pergelangan tangan Jaejoong.

" Jangan takut. Ayo! Main dengan ku " tawar Yunho tidak lupa dengan senyuman di bibir hati nya.

Awal nya Jaejoong takut, tetapi ia membalas gengaman tangan Yunho malu-malu .

" Bagus! Ayo kita ke kamarku " ajak Yunho menarik tangan Jaejoong menuju kamarnya.

.

.

Saat mereka menaiki tangga, Yunho tetap memegang tangan Jaejoong.

Dengan keberanian yang sedari tadi Jaejoong kumpul kan, Jaejoong mengatakan " Si-siapa nama mu ? " Tanya Jaejoong.

Yunho berhenti tepat di depan pintu kamarnya. Menolehkan diri menghadap ke Jaejoong. Yunho juga menatap wajah Jaejoong yang entah kenapa wajah nya memerah jelas. Apa karena kulitnya terlalu putih susu maka nya wajah nya jelas memerah?

" Yunho, Jung Yunho " kata Yunho tidak lupa dengan dengan senyum hati nya yang justru membuat wajahnya Jaejoong tambah memerah.

Jaejoong tersenyum malu" Senang berkenalan dengan mu " katanya. Entah kenapa senyuman nya membuat Yunho juga ikut tersenyum. Yunho senang mendapatkan teman baru.

_"Hmm! Mulai sekarang kita adalah teman ya!" kata Yunho tersenyum ke arah Jaejoong._

Yunho mengulurkan tangan nya. Awalnya Jaejoong ragu untuk mengulurkan tangan nya juga., Yunho yang baru saja mengatakan mereka bertemen membuat Jaejoong berdebar-debar. Tapi Jaejoong tersenyum karena ia mendapatkan teman baru, apalagi Yunho sangat ramah. Jaejoong suka sekali memegang tangan Yunho apalagi senyuman Yunho.

_**- dan pertemuan mereka adalah waktu dimulainya mereka menjadi sahabat dekat, seseorang yang, Spesial – **_

_****_  
**12th**

Cuaca pagi ini sangat hangat. Matahari menyambut pagi dengan sinar nya yang hangat, membangunkan namja cantik bernama Jaejoong.

Jaejoong bangun dari tempat tidur nya, meregangkan seluruh tubuhnya. Ia menyesuaikan cahaya yang masuk kedalam retina nya.

" Sudah pagi " kata nya sambil mengucek mata nya sambil menguap.

Jaejoong berjalan, bersiap-siap untuk hari ini. Hari ini ia akan masuk ke sekolah Junior High School. Sekolah yang sudah ditentukan oleh orangtua nya. Jaejoong tidak sabar untuk pergi kesekolah, mendapatkan ilmu baru, apalagi teman-teman yang akan Jaejoong temui.

Membayangkan nya saja sudah membuat ia berdebar-debar gugup.

" Selamat pagi Eomma " ucap Jaejoong turun dari kamar nya. Ia langsung mencium pipi Eomma nya lalu duduk di tempat untuk menyantap sarapan pagi nya.

" Joongie, apa kau kesekolah barengan dengan Yunnie ? " Tanya Eomma nya sambil meletakkan sarapan Jaejoong untuk di santap.

" Eomma, panggil dia Yunho. Dia tidak suka dengan sebutan aneh itu! " kata Jaejoong cemberut. Jaejoong selalu malas jika Eomma nya memanggil teman-teman Jaejoong dengan sebutan sayang begitu.

" Itu panggilan sayang Eomma untuk Yunnie ~" kata Eomma nya tersenyum seperti seorang gadis yang baru saja melihat laki-laki tampan -_-

Jaejoong hanya menghela nafasnya. Kenapa ibu nya paling suka ganti-ganti nama teman nya Jaejoong ? Apalagi Yunho

" Tapi dia tidak suka " kata nya lagi. Jujur saja ia sedikit cemburu, kanapa Eomma nya memanggil Yunho dengan panggilan sayang seperti itu. Ia kan juga mau ~

_' Aisshh!_ Apa yang kau pikirkan. Ingat setelah kau masuk sekolah, Yunho adalah Sunbae mu ' kata Jaejoong menggetok kepala nya.

Walaupun jarak umur mereka berbeda 2 tahun, tetapi tetap saja seperti ada perbedaan walaupun mereka bersahabat. Jadi Jaejoong harus menjaga perilaku nya dengan baik agar Yunho tetap berteman dengan Jaejoong.

apalagi ia satu sekolah dengan Yunho, ketua Osis di sekolahnya. Ia harus berhati- hati juga dengan fans-fans yang menumpuk disekolah.

" Apa yang kau lamuni Joongie ? " Tanya seseorang yang bersembunyi di balik koran.

" Ah! Ani! Aniyo " kata Jaejoong kaget dan segera menghabis kan sepotong roti nya yang tertunda.

" Dasar kau ini. Pasti memikirkan putra Jung itu ya ? " Tanya Appa nya yang langsung membuat Jaejoong tersedak.

" Mwo?! "

" Appa tau kau menyukai tetanggga sebelah kita. Siapa nama nya itu kalau tidak salah. Jung, Jung-"

" Nama nya Yunnie sayang ~ " sambung Eomma nya begitu mendengar nama putra Jung itu.

" Ya! Kalian! ".

" Ohh si Yunho itu. Seleramu lumayan juga. Kapan kau akan memperkenalkan putra Jung itu ke Appa ? ". Tanya Appa nya.

Wajah Jaejoong sekarang berwarna merah padam, kenapa Appa nya dengan mudah nya mengatakan begitu? Seharusnya Appa nya marah karena anak satu-satu nya suka dengan seorang laki-laki.

" Appa tidak marah, kalau aku menyukai Yunho-senpai ? " Tanya Jaejoong.

Appa nya memandang anak semata wayang itu dengan tatapan bingung " kenapa Appa harus marah kalau kau menyukai putra Jung itu ? " Tanya nya balik.

' Kyaaa~ apa ini tanda dari Appa kalau aku harus memiliki Yunho-senpai! ' Teriak batin Jaejoong histeris. Kaget dengan penuturan Appa nya.

" Eomma adalah Eomma terbahagia jika Yunnie menjadi kekasih mu ~ " lagi-lagi sambung Eomma nya. Wajahnya berseri-seri membayangkan anak nya berdua dengan putra Jung itu.

Entah kenapa Jaejoong hari ini sangat lemas dan malas berangkat ke sekolah gara-gara percakapan orangtua nya, bisa-bisa nya mereka memberi tanda untuk mendapatkan Yunho . Itu mustahil!

' Ada apa dengan orangtua ku ?~ '

**Ting! Tong!**

" Biar aku saja yang buka " kata Eomma nya pergi.

Jaejoong tertidur lemas di meja makan nya. ia jadi malas beranjak dari meja makan itu. Perkataan orangtua Jaejoong terus teringat di otak nya. Apa orangtua nya mengijinkan anak nya berpacaran dengan Yunho ? Tapi Yunho memiliki segudang fans yang mengerikan. Pasti susah untuk menakhlukan hati Yunho.

" Joongie, ada Yunho menjemput mu. Kata nya ia ingin berangkat bersama dengan mu " teriak Eomma nya.

Jaejoong langsung tegang di buat nya. 'Senpai'? kata Jaejoong.

" _Whoa_, calon pacarmu sudah menjemputmu ternyata" kata Appa nya sambil meminum secangkir kopi nya.

Jaejoong beranjak dari kursi nya lalu mengambil tas nya " Yunho-senpai bukan pacarku! " Kata Jaejoong sedikit membentak. Wajah nya memerah lagi saat Appa nya mengatakan itu, itu memalukan.

". Nanti juga putra Jung itu akan jadi menantu ku. Ini masalah waktu saja Joongie hahaha " goda Appa nya. Appa nya memang paling senang kalau melihat Jaejoong kesal dengan wajah merah seperti itu ' ternyata anak ku sudah besar ' kata batin nya terharu.  
" Kenapa dengan wajah mu ? " Tanya Yunho aneh melihat wajah kusut Jaejoong. Bukan nya Jaejoong bercerita kalau ia tidak sabar masuk sekolah?

" Tidak papa. Aku hanya sedang kesal dengan orangtua ku " kata Jaejoong mengembungkan pipi nya.

Yunho tersenyum maklum dengan tingkah Jaejoong. Orangtua Jaejoong sangat menyayangi nya, menurut Yunho itu bentuk kasih sayang mereka dengan mengejek nya. Tapi tidak bagi Jaejoong.

Yunho mengulurkan tangan nya. Jaejoong yang sadar dari lamunan kekesalan nya terhadap orangtua nya, menatap sebentar uluran tangan Yunho.

" Ayo cepat. Hari ini sangat pentingkan untuk mu ? Pagi ini aku harus berpidato untuk siswa baru " kata Yunho.

Jaejoong berseri-seri senang. Betapa bahagia nya ia kalau Yunho memperlakukan nya dengan spesial seperti ini. Tapi sayang Yunho sampai sekarang belum menyadari kalau Jaejoong menyukai nya.

' Appa, menantu mu tidak peka sama perasaan Joongiie'~ kata batin Jaejoong.

Jaejoong menerima uluran tangan Yunho. Berjalan untuk menaiki sepeda Yunho dengan duduk di jok belakang.

" Kapan Yunho-senpai menyadari kalau Joongiie suka senpai? " kata Jaejoong pelan. Jaejoong sedikit menarik baju Yunho sebagai pegangan nya walaupun sedikit.

" Kau mengatakan sesuatu Jaejoong ? " Tanya Yunho tetap fokus mengendarai sepeda nya.

Jaejoong menggeleng-gelengkan kepala nya " tidak! Tidak! Aku bilang aku ingin cepat-cepat sekolah! " Elak Jaejoong. Yang di jawab oh-ria saja. ' untung tidak denger ' kaata Jaejoong bernafas lega.

Dan tanpa Jaejoong sadari, Yunho tersenyum senang saat Jaejoong mengatakan itu.

_Rasa nya Yunho semangat untuk menyambut siswa baru tahun ini. Mungkin saat berpidato nanti, dia hanya menatap Jaejoong saja..._

__  
**16th**

Yunho yang baru saja selesai rapat Osis dengan rekan-rekan nya, pamit pulang lebih cepat. Tidak biasa nya Yunho menyudahi rapat Osis. biasa nya rapat Osis akan selesai sampai petang hari bahkan sampai malam hari.

Yunho juga terlihat tergesa-gesa pulang. Yang hanya di pikiran nya adalah mencari sepeda nya lalu kerumah Jaejoong.

_**Kenapa ia ingin kerumah Jaejoong ?**_

Alasan nya, Yunho yang mendengar percakapan orang-orang mengenai Jaejoong. Yunho mengira mereka teman satu kelas dengan Jaejoong.

" Apa kau sudah tau kalau Jaejoong akan pindah sekolah ? "

" Apa ? Kim Jaejoong itu? Kenapa ? "

" Kata nya ayah nya dipindah tugas kan di kota Seoul. Hahhh pria tampan di sekolah kita berkurang satu deh ". Kata percakapan 2 gadis itu

Dan tanpa pikir panjang Yunho segera pergi ke ruang Osis nya untuk membatalkan rapat panjang nyahari ini.

Kenapa Jaejoong tidak bilang apa-apa sama Yunho? Yunho sama sekali tidak tau kalau Jaejoong akan pindah dari desa ini. Jantung Yunho berpacu sangat cepat. Bukan karena ia mengayuh kait sepeda dengan kekuatan penuh, tapi...

_**-Hati nya sakit seperti tertusuk benda tajam.**_

-Jaejoong akan meninggalkan nya ...

Kesal, Bingung, kecewa bahkan Yunho tidak tau ekspresi apa yang ia harus tunjukan nanti saat bertemu Jaejoong.

" Joongie " panggil Eomma nya.

Jaejoong yang sedang menenggelamkan kepala nya di bantaal malas membalas panggilan Eomma nya.

" Yunho mencari mu " kata Eomma nya masih berdiri di depan pintu. Ia tau kalau Jaejoong sebenarnya tidak ingin pindah sekolah. Tapi ini sudah keputusan dia dan suami nya. Sudah keputusan akhir.

" Bilang saja aku tidak ada " jawab Jaejoong masih bersembunyi di bantal

Ia tidak ingin bertemu dengan Yunho saat ini. Ia sengaja pulang cepat karena tidak ingin bertemu dengan Yunho. Jaejoong juga sengaja tidak cerita sama Yunho karena tidak mau ada kata perpisahan diantara mereka. Seol itu jauh dari desa nya. Butuh beberapa hari untuk sampai kesana.

Tapi kalau boleh jujur, Jaejoong ingin membantah keputusan orangtua nya pindah dari desa ini. Ayah nya yang mendapat kan tugas dengan proyek besar di kota Seoul. bagi keluarga nya ini kesempatan bagus untuk mengembangkan usaha ayah nya tapi dengan syarat mereka harus tinggal di Seoul untuk mempermudah pekerjaan nya.

Padahal Ia sudah sangat menyukai desa ini.

" Setidak nya, ucapkan sesuatu padanya. Lebih baik ada kata-kata perpisahan dari pada tidak sama sekali " Saran Eomma nya duduk di pinggil kasur Jaejoong dan mengelus kepala nya.

" Aku hanya tidak ingin berpisah dengan Yunho-senpai " ucap Jaejoong yang menatap Eomma nya dengan mata berkaca-kaca.

" Tapi itu tidak baik. Justru itu akan membuat Yunho kecewa padamu " kata Eomma nya.

" Aku harus bagaimana Eomma ? "

" Temuilah Yunho. ". Kata Eomma nya tersenyum.

Jaejoong mengucek mata nya, lalu tersenyum. Ia segera berpamitan dengan Eomma nya.

Cklek!

Saat pintu utama terbuka oleh Jaejoong, Jaejoong melihat Yunho berdiri di depan pintu pagarnya dengan wajah yang kelelahan.

Awalnya Jaejoong ragu untuk membuka pagar nya. Ia bisa melihat Yunho menatap nya dengan mata Elang nya yang tajam yang bahkan membuat hati Jaejoong takut mendekati Yunho.

Jaejoong membuka pagar rumahnya, berdiri tepat berhadapan dengan Yunho. Yunho yang masih memegang gagang sepeda nya langsung menaiki sepeda nya tersebut setelah membuang muka nya.

' serem ~ ' teriak batin nya ketakutan melihat tatapan menusuk Yunho.

Jaejoong memberanikan diri untuk memanggil nama Yunho " anoo... Yunho-sen..."

" Cepat naik! " Ucap Yunho dingin tanpa melihat Jaejoong.

Kenapa Yunho dingin seperti itu. Ini baru pertama kali Jaejoong melihat Yunho marah seperti ini. Biasanya Yunho sangat baik dan ramah seperti seorang pangeran. (Oke kalimat terakhir di abaikan )

". Apa yang kau tunggu !? Cepat naik! " Bentak Yunho lagi.

Dari pada Yunho murka(?) Jaejoong langsung berdiri di belakang sepeda Yunho dengan berpegaangan dengan bahu Yunho walaupun ia takut melakukan nya.. ' Tahan, tahan Jaejoong. Kau tidak boleh menangis di depan Yunho-senpai' kata batin nya mengingatkan. Kyaa~ Jaejoong rasa nya ingin pulang dan mengadu perlakuan Yunho pada Eomma nya T3T

Sepanjang perjalanan, mereka sama sekali tidak membuka pembicaraan. Kalau Jaejoong liat, seperti nya Yunho baru saja pulang sekolah. Tapi kenapa Yunho membentak nya untuk naik ke sepeda nya? Jaejoong mau di bawa kemana ? Seperti nya ia menyesal telah mengikuti saran Eomma nya tadi.

Yunho terus diam sambil mengayuh sepeda nya. Dan Jaejoong terus memandang Yunho sambil berpegangan bahu Yunho. Berdiri terlalu lama ternyata sakit juga, apalagi kaki Jaejoong.

" Maafkan aku " kata Jaejoong pelan. Tapi Yunho tetap bisa mendengar nya.

Yunho menghela nafas nya " nanti saja kau cerita nya. Aku ingin jalan-jalan dengan mu, untuk yang terakhir kali nya " kata Yunho.

Entah kenapa, saat Yunho mengucapkan kalimat terakhirnya tadi, tenggorokan nya seperti tertelan benda asing yang menyebabkan ia seperti susah bernafas.

Jaejoong kembali diam, ia tidak tau harus berbuat apa selain menatap Yunho dari belakang. Ia mengeratkan gengaman nya di bahu Yunho.

'Perpisahan itu sungguh tidak menyenangkan ' kata batin Jaejoong sambil menatap langit biru.

Mereka kembali diselimuti oleh keheningan sampai tiba-tiba Yunho merasakan kalau Jaejoong mulai terasa nya.

Yunho menghentikan sepeda nya dan melihat Jaejoong yang tertidur lelap sambil memeluk leher Yunho.

"Astaga, Jaejoong! " Kesal Yunho bertambah karena Jaejoong tidur. Klau ia terjatuh dri sepedaa gimana?

Yunho memarkirkan sepeda nya sambil mempertahankan tubuh Jaejoong. Berusaha mengangkat Jaejoong di depan lalu Yunho duduk kan Jaejoong di depan. Yunho mulai mengayuh sepeda nya sambil memegang kepala Jaejoong dengan sebelah tangan nya.

Jaejoong tertidur lelap sekali. Yunho dapat mendengar dengkuran kecil dari Jaejoong. Untung saja membawa Jaejoong saat tertidur tidak lah sulit. Yunho ingin jalan-jalan ke desa bersama Jaejoong walaupun Jaejoong tertidur. Melewati tempat-tempat saat mereka bermain waktu masih kecil, saat melewati nya pun kenangan tentang masa kecil nya berputar di otak nya.

.

.

.

_Yunho tersenyum. Hari ini sangat cerah apa lagi pergi bersama orang yang Yunho suka. Rasa nya ia sedang berkencan dengan Jaejoong saja._


End file.
